Theodan Glover
Lord Theodan Glover is the eldest son of the late Robert Glover, and the current Master of Deepwood Motte. He is thirty-two years old, and married to his cousin Jonelle Forrester. He has three children, and is the head of House Glover. Appearance Theodan has very dark blonde (almost black), buzzcut hair and a stubble beard. His eyes are dark green (almost black) and he has a rather manly and large physique, approximately 6'2" tall. History Theodan Glover is the direct descendant of Robbett Glover, who became the Master of Deepwood Motte after his brother's death. Theodan is the firstborn son of Robert Glover and Arra Woods. From an early age, Theodan was trained to become the perfect lord – courageous, martial, just and intelligent. However, it quickly became apparent that Theodan lacked the martial spirit and aptitude of most Westerosi noblemen. Again and again, no matter the amount of training forced upon him, he lost his duels. On his 11th nameday, realizing that continuing combat training was fruitless, his father stopped focusing on Theodan's martial abilities and instead, he had Theodan brought to the castellan for training. This turned out to be an excellent move, and Theodan quickly showed great aptitude for managing a holding. In the years that followed, Theodan developed a strong sympathy for the smallfolk, publicly stating that “while the Lords and Ladies of the land feast every day, the smallfolk are left to starve and fend for themselves.” In 355 AC, the castellan of Deepwood Motte died. Robert made Theodan the new castellan, charged with managing the hold. Tweaking tax laws, striking deals with craftsmen and redistributing labor force – Theodan did it all, and the Deepwood entered a period of relative prosperity. There were those that opposed these radical changes, however. House Bole in particular, was fiercely resisting the increased centralization and refused to pay taxes for three months, until Robert ordered Theodan to undo some of the changes he had made. Instead, Theodan went to the head of House Bole, entered negotiations and emerged with a signed agreement. House Bole and any other house desiring more autonomy could request it – but they would have to pay more taxes. At the age of 20, Theodan was already respected and loved by most of the subjects of his father. However, those that continued to oppose his tradition-breaking changes accused him of being a craven and a weakling unfit for lordship, pointing out that Theodan was a poor warrior, and would not be able to earn the respect of his troops. As such, many of the more martial Lords in the North look somewhat down upon him. By the time Robert returned from the War of the Burning Brand, Theodan had already become the defacto ruler in terms of influence, his father quickly falling into his shadow. Seemingly the only thing that changed when Robert died in 358 AC was that Theodan's title was now Lord Master – and no longer Lord castellan. Timeline * 338 AC – Theodan Glover is born. * 341 AC – Robert Glover rallies his bannermen and marches to fight in the War of the Exile. * 342 AC – Theodan's younger brother, Alyn, is born. * 343 AC – Theodan's younger sister, Alys, is born. * 343 AC – Theodan's mother, Arra Woods, dies from illness shortly after Alys' birth. * 354 AC – The Deepwood is raided by Ironborn. By the time Robert Glover and his forces arrive, they are already gone. * 345 AC – Theodan begins his combat training. * 348 AC – Cedric Forrester is fostered in Deepwood Motte * 349 AC – Theodan is sent to the castellan for training. * 354 AC – The castellan dies. Robert names Theodan the new castellan. * 354 AC – Robert Glover rallies his bannermen and marches to fight in the War of the Burning Brand. * 355 AC – The first of a series of economic and administrative reforms are carried out on the orders of Theodan. * 357 AC – Robert and his bannermen return. Robert was heavily wounded by an arrow in his chest. * 358 AC – Theodan “pacifies” House Bole and supporters. * 358 AC – Robert succumbs to his wounds. Theodan Glover becomes the new Master of Deepwood Motte * 359 AC – Theodan marries Jonelle Forrester. * 362 AC – Theomar Glover, son of Theodan and Jonelle, is born. * 363 AC – Theodan Glover and Cedric Forrester establish an Ironwood production and distribution business. * 365 AC – Alyssa Glover, daughter of Theodan and Jonelle, is born. * 367 AC – Theomund Glover, son of Theodan and Jonelle, is born. Family *Robett Glover (266 AC - 316 AC) *Sybelle Glover, née Locke (279 AC - 324 AC) **Gawen Glover (295 AC - 312 AC) **Erene Glover (297 AC - 348 AC) **Mariah Glover (298 AC - 331 AC) **Lyra Forrester, née Glover (307 AC) ***Gwen Forrester (333 AC) ***Jonelle Forrester (336 AC) ***Cedric Forrester (340 AC) **Robert Glover (315 AC – 358 AC) **Arra Glover, née Woods (311 AC – 343 AC) ***'Theodan Glover' (AC 338) ***Jonelle Glover, née Forrester (336 AC) ****Theomar Glover (362 AC) ****Alyssa Glover (365 AC) ****Theomund Glover (367 AC) ***Alyn Glover (342 AC) ***Alys Glover (343 AC) **Robar Glover, Ranger in the Night's Watch (317 AC) ***Rickard Snow (341 AC) Major Recent Events Theodan befriends Howland Reed on their way to the Grand Tournament. Theodan, Howland Reed, Rogar Bolton and Lyarra Stark visit the Isle of Faces, experiencing some kind of prophecy. Theodan faces Roland Westerling, the Hand of the King, in order to gain information about a possible plot against the Kingdom of the North. Household Members Franklyn Woods, Master-at-Arms * Gift: Martially Adept * Negative Trait: None Bowen Woods, Castellan * Gift: Businessman * Negative Trait: Obese Alyn Glover * Gift: Strong * Negative Trait: None Alys Glover * Gift: Sums * Negative Trait: None References 1. A Hill without a name 2. The Hand is as the Hand does 3. The Isle of Faces 4. A Quiet Night in the Riverlands Category:House Glover Category:Northerner Category:Westerosi